The Smoking Crew
The Smoking Crew are a gang of five baddies, that love to smoke. About Them: *Cale Bernard Sniffer is a dog, who has a cigarette holder in his mouth, and has a grey bit of beard, but also wears a white shirt with red tie and black coat. *Quint Scottland Gouda is a mouse, who has a cigarette, and wears a white shirt, a white coat, and red bowtie. *Timon Cracker "Tim" Nutmeg is a squirrel, who has a brown beard, and wears a white shirt with brown tie, a blue coat, and blue trousers, but has a stogie, some stogies in his pocket, and has a match lighter. *Abraham Fulcan Flick "Bullseye" O'Wally is a bull, who has a black mustache, and has a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, but has a white shirt, a brown waistcoat, a blue bowtie, and black boots. *Kentucky Bradley "Kenny" Laughfers is a hyena, who carries a cigar, and has a white shirt, black coat, and blue trousers. Gallery: Cale Sniffer.png|Cale Sniffer Quint Gouda.png|Quint Gouda Tim Nutmeg.png|Tim Nutmeg File:Bullseye O'Wally.png|Bullseye O'Wally Kentucky Laughfers.png|Kentucky Laughfers Gallery (Weapons): Cale Sniffer Mr Cale Sniffer (with lightsaber).png Mr Cale Sniffer (with pistol gun).png Mr Cale Sniffer (with red lightsaber).png Quint Gouda Quint Gouda (with two pistol guns).png Quint Gouda (with two lightsabers).png Quint Gouda (with two lightsabers) (red saber staff and black saber).png Tim Nutmeg Tim Nutmeg (pistol gun).png Tim Nutmeg (three bladed saber).png Tim Nutmeg (three red bladed saber).png Bullseye O'Wally Mr Bullseye O'Wally (two pistol guns).png Mr Bullseye O'Wally (with two sabers).png Mr Bullseye O'Wally (with two sabers) (one black and one red).png Kentuchy Laughfers Kentucky Laughfers (with pistol gun).png Kentucky Laughfers (with saber staff).png Kentucky Laughfers (with saber staff) (orange blade and purple blade).png Relatives *The Meanies 80's *Manfred Macavity *Springbaky Plain *Chimpy Chump *Boar Twenty-Five *Teresa Pussy-Poo *The Greasers *Lionel Diamond (master) *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk *The Feisty Badger *Empress Priscilla *Sailor Rat-Ball *Dionna Blazzers *Jackal O'Tucksy *Mouseysqueaky Twist *Dicki Yak *Red Deer *The Gerbiko Sisters *Kark Goldtee *The Drunkers *The Twin Snoaties *Dyke Pardee *The Retched Rodents *The Bad Birds Disguises Mr_Cale_Sniffer_(Joe_Camel).png|Joe Camel (Camel Cigarettes) Trivia *They, along with other villains, will hopefully join the Meanie's 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Teresa, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Greaser Dogs, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys in other movie spoof travels to work with villains. *Cale Sniffer carries a pistol gun and a red lightsaber. *Quint Gouda carries two pistol guns and a red saber staff and a black lightsaber. *Tim Nutmeg carries a pistol gun and a three red bladed saber. *Bullseye O'Wally carries two pistol guns and two sabers (one black and one red). *Kentucky Laughfers carries a pistol gun and a saber staff (with one orange blade and one purple blade). *Their appearance in the What An Animal series is Cookie is My Duty where they can't stop Giggles and swear that they will join Meanie's 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Teresa, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Greaser Dogs, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys to get Giggles, Stephen, and the others in Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. *They appear in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Spy Fox games. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Toon Age where they try to get Stephen and the others, only to fail, and in A Cartoon Character's Life, along with Mightyton, try to get Stephen and his friends, only to fail again, and will appear in more movie spoof travels. *Cale will always carry his cigarette holder in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff since he got it in Toon Age and A Cartoon Character's Life. *Quint will always carry his cigar in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff since he got it in Toon Age and A Cartoon Character's Life. *Tim will always carry his stogie in his mouth, stogies bag in his pocket, and candle lighter in his hand during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff since he got it in Toon Age and A Cartoon Character's Life. *Bullseye will always carry his corn-cob in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff since he got it in Toon Age and A Cartoon Character's Life. *Kentucky will always carry his cigar in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff since he got it in Toon Age and A Cartoon Character's Life. Inspired by: *Barker the Wicked Coachman *Barker's Minions Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky enemies Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains